Mizuki Hyūga
Mizuki is a strong kunoichi from Konohagakure and part of the younger generation of the Hyūga Clan's main household. Background Mizuki was born into the main house and was raised alongside other members of the main house and trained from a young age she also grew up to be ready to overtake the position as the heiress of the clan if it was absolutely needed. When she went to the Academy she quickly became loved by everyone as she was pretty, smart, kind and strong she was always popular and nice to everyone. Personality Muzuki is a very quiet and reserved being with the ability to understand others and her surroundings, she is also seen as a kind cheerful and forgiving person with a good heart, she is the type of persons you could tell your secrets and the type of person who saw everyone as her friends, even though she was always nice she also showed a very serious and mature side when needed and always showed respect to her family her friends the ninjas with higher or lover ranks than her and even the members of the branch Family. Appearance As a genin, Mizuki wore a grey kimono-style shirt with white sleeves with grey stripes at the bottom, she also wore a white skirt and underneath bright blue leggings with a hint of lilac. On her feet she had standard shinobi sandals, her hair was dark brown in an over-the-neck short cut and her bangs was like those of Hinata Hyūga but shorter and a little more messy. When she became a Tokubetsu Jōnin she changed her outfit to a similar grey kimono-style shirt but with a short white two layer skirt with a bright blue hint of lilac stripe at the bottom. in all her outfits she wore the standard shinobi forehead protector a weapon pouch and had bandages on her hands arms and legs, Mizuki also had the standard shinobi sandals on but first started wearing the flack jacket when she became a Tokubetsu Jōnin. In her casual outfit she wears a medium long grey kimono with bright blue lilac stripes at the neck she also ties it with a black ovi and a bright blue lilac ribbon, her hair is as always she also still has her bandages on and still wears the forehead protector with the standard shinobi sandals on. Abilities As part of the Hyūga clan's main branch she was trained at a very young age and also trusted the most of the clans secret techniques she became a very capable kuniochi and even made it as a Tokubetsu Jōnin she has shown usage of three nature types Fire Release, Wind Release and Yang Release. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga she has a natural talent when it comes to taijutsu and masters the clans specialty the Gentle Fist even without the usage of her Byakugan she is still a very dangerous opponent. Dōjutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan Mizuki posses her clans Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan and have mastered to the extend where she can get a 360º field of vision in a 20 kilometers distance and use it almost constantly in 2-3 days with only minor drawbacks like headache or dizziness. Ninjutsu Mizuki does not use ninjutsu very often and her precise abilities are therefor unknown, but she was good enough to use a variety of ninjutsu. Intelligence It is stated that in her time at the Academy she mostly got top scores and was a smart girl always being praised by her friends and family, now she has become even smarter and is a specialist at language. Physical Strength As a result of being trained very early Mizuki in an early age built up a great stamina,a high natural flexibility and was stronger than most normal people at her age, when she became Tokubetsu Jōnin she already had enough strength to smash a boulder and could outrun most normal villagers her natural flexibility also was better than most gymnastic. Trivia Mizuki's dominat hand is right. Mizuki's eyes are white with a hint of bright blue and lilac. *Mizuki's hobby's are reading and meditate. *Mizuki's favorite foods are green tea with a piece of Kasutera